Si tu me amaras
by Kami Hao
Summary: Yoh ayuda a una chica en el cementerio sin pensar que esta podria cambiar su vida.El despego del shaman con la itako cada ves se hace mas evidente.volvi! dejen review n.n
1. Mi querido ángel

Hola a todos, quiero pedir disculpas pero me borraron mi Fic por que alguien me acuso de haber copiado un Fic y…..Dios que tienen esas personas en la cabeza? En ves de estar fregando los Fics de otras personas por lo menos debieron tomarse la molestia de hablar primero conmigo. Quiero decirles que este Fic a salido completamente de mi cabeza y a demás que yo no ando por ahí viendo que Fic estar robando OK? Esto es muy indignante ya que no les da derecho a estar diciendo cualquier cosa de mi, por favor quiero que me disculpen si en algunas partes tal ves e parezca a otro Fic pero no es mi culpa primeramente yo no leo RenXTamao así que ni tengo de que copiarme, si me dejaran continuar mi Fic tal ves se darían cuenta que no estoy copiando nada. Ahora si tienen algún problema con mi trabajo entonces díganmelo en ves de estar haciéndome bilis por algo que no hice OK? Espero que esto no se repita. (ok ok tranquilízate…relax relax -.- piensa en cosas bonitas….Hao desnudo Mmm no esta mal….Ren con traje de gatito Mmm XD que lindo) ok ok ya me tranquilice espero que vuelvan a dejarme sus preciados reviews. Gracias por todo.

**Primer Capitulo**

"**Mi querido ángel"**

"Aquí me encuentro ahora, como siempre, mirando a fuera de mi ventana. Esta lloviendo...Ja! generalmente la lluvia me pone un poco triste...que raro que me sienta normal. Eso tal ves sea por que ya me acostumbre a este sentimiento ¿no lo crees?.

En la soledad de mi habitación, puedo abrir mis sentimientos mas guardados...quiero verte con esa sonrisa, sin embargo...cuanto quisiera que sonrieras por mi, no puedo evitarlo...¿tengo celos? Ja! Podría decirse que tengo envidia de que el te quiera mas que a mi, me siento mal...después de que siempre me preocupe por el, siempre trate de que estuviera bien...siempre que lo ame...y al final te escogiera a ti". –_Se sienta en el borde de la ventana, una lagrima baja por sus rosadas mejillas y mira la lluvia caer._

Miro caer las gotas

de lluvia en mi ventana

sé que todo será igual

no cambiará mañana.

El sol volverá a salir

la luna será más blanca

el río será más río

no caerán las montañas.

"Eres una gran persona, Anna .Se muy bien que a pesar de que te muestras muy fría con los demás, tu en verdad tienes un corazón muy calido, pero...lo necesitas a el...necesitas de su calor para que derrita aquella capa tan fría que llevas desde hace tiempo. Aun puedo recordar el primer día que entre al templo a realizar mi preparación como shaman, estaba tan tímida, tan nerviosa...sinceramente nunca pensé encontrarme con alguien como tu...esa sonrisa...ah cuando me encanta esa sonrisa –_Suspira y baja la mirada con nostalgia_ –Por que nunca te dije lo que en verdad sentía?" –_Apreta su puño y caen mas lagrimas sin embargo estas no eran por tristeza, eran por la impotencia..."ahora ella ya no podía hacer nada"_

Por qué me quedo muda,

prendida en tu mirada.

Por qué todo es lejano,

por qué sin ti ya no hay más nada.

Por qué no existen hadas,

ni príncipes, ni sueños.

Por qué todo es mentira,

por qué sin ti ya no hay más vida.

**-----Flash back **-----

(Hace 2 años)

"Eh! Tamao, sabes? Tengo que darte una noticia" –Decía un chico de 17 años con pelo castaño.

"Dígame joven yoh" –respondió sonrientemente la pelirosada terminando de lavar los platos y posando toda su atención al joven que tenia en frente.

"Te acuerdas que mis abuelos nos citaron a Anna y a mi para ir a izumo?" –Yoh se sonrojo un poco.

"Pues si...paso algo malo?" –Pregunto algo preocupada

"Pues dijeron que ya era hora de que nos casáramos...me preguntaba si...quisieras ser la madrina?"

"..." –Tamao se puso un poco pálida y dirigió los ojos al piso.

"Tamao, estas bien?" –dijo Yoh agarrandola delicadamente de los hombros haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos – "_Lo siento_"

"Claro...estaré encantada" –Dijo forzando una sonrisa, la cual no paso de apercibido por un serio Yoh.

"estas segura que esta bien?" –Pregunto un poco apenado

"Claro! Usted es uno de mis valiosos amigos, es un honor ser su madrina de bodas" –Dijo la joven con su forzada sonrisa –"Ah se me había olvidado que tenia algo en la estufa, con su permiso joven" –Dijo esto ocultando su mirada que ya tenia algunas lagrimas y se fue a paso rápido del lugar.

"Tamao...soy un idiota" –se dijo así mismo el castaño bajando su triste mirada.

**Fin del Flash Back** -----

Un día profundo y claro

llegarás a buscarme

en una carroza blanca

como en los cuentos de antes.

Tú seguirás allí

yo seguiré soñando.

Ese beso que al final

te robaré mientras tanto.

"Siempre pensé que esto terminaría como algún tipo de cuento, en el cual la princesa después de tanto tiempo de esperar a su príncipe encuentra la felicidad al lado de este...Que tonta fui, que estupida. Esta es la realidad, tu no me amas, la amas a ella, eres feliz con ella...yo...simplemente soy uno de tus "valiosos amigos". Sin embargo seguiré soñando, ya que esos sueños me traen felicidad...una felicidad que tal ves no sea real pero aquella falsa felicidad me da fuerzas para seguir viviendo aquí...en este lugar en donde ya quizás muchas noches hallas sido el hombre mas feliz del mundo al lado de tu hermosa esposa...mi amiga."

"No puedo seguir asi! No es justo para el verme sufrir todos los días al levantarse, no es justo que el sufra por algo que no tiene la culpa, no es justo que el se sienta culpable...simplemente... no es justo."

"Y quien te dijo que la vida es justa?" –_Dijo una voz severa_

_Me asusto al escuchar aquella voz sin embargo unos brazos recorren mi cintura y un rostro se sostiene en mi cuellos...esa persa es...no, no es el._ – "Que hace aquí?"

"No puedes llegar al amor sin conocer primero lo que es el dolor y el sufrimiento" –_Dijo despegándose de ella desviando la mirada._

"No pude decir nada ante aquellas palabras...que podía decir...el tenia razón, pero...seria capaz mi corazón de encontrar felicidad en una situación como esta?" –Pensaba la joven pelirorada mientras bajaba la mirada.

_Mirando de reojo_- no me gusta que bajes tu mirada, ya te lo he dicho...no hay necesidad que la bajes, me gusta mas cuando me miras a los ojos, me gusta mas cuando tienes una sonrisa adornando tu rostro. –_dijo retirándose hacia la puerta- _No es bueno para ti seguir con esto y...no es bueno para mi verte así. –_Sin mas "el" se retiro de la alcoba_

"Veo que aun te sigues preocupando por mi como desde hace mas de 2 años...tienes razón...no es bueno para ambos" –_una pequeña sonrisa y cae una lagrima_

En otra habitación...

"No puedo creer que después de esos 2 años no se lo allá quitado de la cabeza" –_Acostándose en su cama_- No quiero que lo siga queriendo, no quiero que se encierre en algo que la haga sufrir, quiero verla sonreír...como lo hacia antes –_cerrando sus ojos_

ah? Que es ese ruido? Abro los ojos y me siento en mi cama rápidamente y me la encuentro a ella...por que esta aquí? No ves que me duele que sigas pensando en el? No ves que verte sufrir a ti solo hace que me deprima mas? Pensé que al venir a esta casa al menos podría convencerte de que...no puedes seguir amando, sufriendo por algo que ya "no tiene solución" Ja! Y pensar que tu siempre me necias que todo tenia solución en este mundo..tal ves estabas equivocado. Me sigues mirando y veo que cae otra maldita lagrima de tus mejillas, como odio que llores por el.

"Lo siento" –te escucho decir mientras miras mi cara de fastidio.

"Otra ves estas llorando, no me gusta, has cambiado tu sonrisa por lagrimas sin sentido" –Veo que me sonríes con mucha ternura..ante eso no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Maldita sea, odio sonrojarme, ahora veo que sueltas una pequeña risita...al menos hice algo bien –_el también sonríe_

"Puedo...puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?" La miro sorprendido...jamás pensé que una chica tan tímida como ella me fuera a pedir algo como eso, veo que esta mirando de nuevo al piso Ja! Pero esta ves fue para que no notara ese sonrojo que obtuviste por aquella proposición...le sonrió y me muevo a un costado para que ella pueda echarse...estoy feliz

**Flash Back** ----

"Que te pasa?" –El se acerco a Tamao quien estaba sentada en el suelo del jardín.

"debería estar feliz no?" – Lo mira

"..." –La queda mirando- "No es necesario si es que no lo sientes del corazón" –Se sienta a su costado.

baja la mirada-"Pense que este día nunca iba a llegar...soy una tonta" –Lagrimas

"Es muy común no desear algo que nos haga sufrir...descuida"

"son horrible...soy muy egoísta, debería pensar en la felicidad del joven Yoh" –Apoya su cabeza en su hombro –"Pero...no puedo evitar desear que yo fuera la causa de aquella dicha"

El la abraza con fuerza para consolarla –No te preocupes...yo estaré aquí"

**Fin del Flash Back** -----

"Te acuerdas de eso?" –Me preguntaste mientras que tímidamente te metías a mi cama.

"Por supuesto" –Claro que lo recuerdo...no puedo soportar verte llorar y menos por el...esa persona no sabe la suerte que tiene que alguien como tu siempre este viendo por el.-_Su cara cambia a una de enojo_-

"Pasa algo, estas molesto?"

"Siempre te preocupas tanto por él" -Que hago? No puedo evitar sentir algo de...celos. Me molesta que ella siempre este tan pendiente de Yoh, siempre atendiéndolo, sonriéndole, que sea motivo de su preocupación, tristeza...alegría. Ja! Que ridículo soy...por que debería sentir eso? Ella no es nada mío... –_La mira con algo de tristeza_-

"Por esa razón…no deberías seguir pensando en él"

**Flash Back**

Llueve….no me gusta el agua, lagrimas, no me agrada que llores por él, él no se merece esa muestra de cariño….por que sigues pensando en él si te hace tanto daño?...no puedo comprender lo que sientes ahora, debe ser por que nunca e estado enamorado, sin embargo si se que no me gusta verte triste, estas así por el casamiento ¿no es verdad, Tienes que entender que no pueden estar comprometidos para toda la vida, me acerco a ella, la miro, tu volteas….tienes los ojos hinchados y una expresión de suma tristeza en tu rostro.

Que me pasa? Por que siento esto en mi pecho?...Lo odio…Odio a Yoh Asakura, por que te hizo esto, estoy confundido…odio, impotencia, enfado, tristeza, Angustia, es posible sentir todo eso con tan solo con la mirada que me mandas?...que me has hecho? Me acerco para sentarme a tu costado, mi mirada se dirige al frente, no quiero verte a los ojos, me siento muy mal cuando te miro.

"disculpe, yo se que debe ser fastidioso verme todo el día llorar" –Agachas tu cabeza con timidez, al hacer eso me obligas a mírarte….sientes tanta tristeza y todavía eres tan amable….yo jamás podría ser como tu, le sonrió y veo que te sorprendes…"_naaa por que la gente se sorprende con algo tan pequeño, mis mejillas están calientes, oh no! Diablos! Por que me pasa eso a mi_".

"Tratare de no llorar mas" –Me tomas la mano y de das una sonrisa.

Volteo la mirada sin apartar mi mano –"Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Gracias..." –La escucho decirme "gracias" pero ¿por que? Yo no he hecho nada para que me de las gracias ...al contrario, a veces pienso que soy una molestia para ella, siempre diciéndole que no tiene que llorar por algo tan estupido, que tiene que ser mas fuerte ...yo debería darte las gracias...por que siempre me tratas con tanto cariño, por que confiad en mi.

Me abrazas y pones tu cabeza sobre mi pecho...no puedo evitar sentir un poco de emoción...desde mucho tiempo había querido un momento así...me haces tan feliz. Es hora muy tarde, mis ojos se cierran sin embargo puedo escuchar tu ultimo susurro...

"Muchas gracias mi querido Ren"

Ahora si puedo cerrar mis ojos con mas tranquilidad, la tranquilidad que me otorga tu presencia, la tranquilidad que me da tu olor, tu roce, tu voz…..muchas gracias por quedarte a mi lado….."_Muchas gracias mi ángel_"

**Fin...**

_Notas de la autora_:

Si, si ya se…muchos flsh backs ¬¬u Ah bueno aquí esta mi primer RenxTamao , espero que allá sido de su gusto...este a sido un Fic de un solo capitulo y eso es por una razón...cuando lo empecé a escribir había tomado un poquitin y me puse un poco sensible ¬¬u ...ahora que estoy mas cuerda no se me ocurre mucho para continuarla, así que si quieren que la continué por favor díganmelo y de paso me dan un trago para la inspiración nn .

Bueno al principio no sabia si poner a Horo o a Ren, pero me decidí mas por el segundo por que...es tan lindo y sexy ¬ ...ejem ejem no , es que me pareció mas adecuado para este fic por su carácter y temperamento a demás me parece lindo ya que los dos son algo timidos al expresar sus sentimientos...TTvTT. Bueno, bueno cualquier comentario, critica, tomatazo, amenaza , petición me lo hacen saber ¿ok? Hasta la próxima

PD: Se me olvidaba ññu ...La canción que estaba en un principio se llama "Por que" y es tema de Floricienta (jajaja ese nombre XD)


	2. Aun piensas en él?

**Capitulo 2**

"**Aun sigues pensando en él?"**

Una joven de 19 años se levantaba de su cama, miro a su alrededor...se encontraba sola. Pero eso era lo que había decidido, se levanto y se fue a lavar su rostro, siempre tan fría, siempre tan seca, el no había podido cambiar eso. Ya había pasado cerca de 2 años desde que se casaron y aun seguían durmiendo en distintos cuartos...al parecer el no parecía incomodarle ya que nunca le había mencionado el tema...conociendo a su joven esposo el nunca le mencionaba nada a temor de fastidiarla o molestarla..."Es demasiado amable"- Pensó la joven. Miro sus rostro empapado por aquel liquido que tanto refrescaba, miraba una y otra ves su rostro, no entendía muy bien, ella era su esposa acaso no la amaba, acaso no deseaba estar con ella?. Era cierto desde que se casaron la única noche que la pasaron juntos fue en su luna de miel en cual...no paso mucho. Yoh era demasiado considerado con ella.

**Flash Back**-----

"Estas seguro?" –Anna se encontraba echada dándole la espalda a su esposo.

"Si, la verdad me gustaría que esperáramos un tiempo para...pensar las cosas" –también seguía dándole la espalda a su esposa.

"Como quieras" –Ella le respondido lo mas fría que podía, no creía que su noche de bodas seria así, pero de ahora en adelante tendría que convivir con el y respetar sus decisiones ya que ahora ya no solo era su prometido, era su esposo y ella sobre todas las cosas...lo amaba.

"La abuela dice que ... bueno tu sabes, hay que tener descendencia y todo eso" –Anna abrió los ojos, era verdad algún día tendría que darle un nieto para que la descendencia de los Asakuras siguiera su curso pero... –"Pero... Le dije que aun somos demasiado jóvenes para estar pensando en eso, no Annita? Jijiji"

Anna volteo para ver el rostro sonriente pero algo nervioso de su esposo, ella comprendió muy bien que Yoh todavía no quería esa clase de responsabilidad todavía y ella ...que quería ella?.

**Fin del Flash back**-----

"nunca me pregunto lo que yo quería" – Se seco la cara y empezó a vestirse.

El calido rayo de sol entraba por la ventana de una de las habitaciones de la pensión dando justo en el joven rostro de una chica de 19 años. Abrió los ojos mirando somnolientamente a su alrededor, se asusto al principio por que aquella no era su habitación, luego miro al joven que dormía placidamente a su costado. Parecía tan pacifico, tan inocente...nunca antes se había dado cuenta lo tierno que podía verse. Pensándolo bien ella siempre le tubo algo de miedo ya que el es un hombre muy violento y explosivo. Sonrió y se levanto lo más cautelosamente posible para no despertarlo.

"Muchas gracias mi querido Ren" –Murmuro mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

Ya bajando hacia la cocina la joven de rosados cabellos decidió preparar el desayuno mientras observaba el maravilloso sol que resplandecía con toda su gloria por el jardín de la pensión. Estaba de muy buen humor..."Gracias a ti" –Dijo muy sonriente.

"Mm? Gracias a quien?" –Pregunto con curiosidad Yoh que había entrado a la cocina, se veía muy feliz. Tamao se puso muy nerviosa**_." Otra ves...mi corazón se acelera cuando te veo, no quiero sentirme así, me duele_" **Tamao miro hacia el suelo.

"Dije algo malo?" –Pregunto rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos de la joven estaban algo llorosos.

"No me haga caso joven Yoh, debe ser por la cebolla" –Dijo forzando un sonrisa, la cual no convenció para nada al castaño.

"Quiero que me digas la verdad, es por mi culpa?" –Yoh le agarro los hombros a la joven para que lo mirara. Ya hacia bastante tiempo que la avía muy deprimida, quería hacer algo por ella, después de todo ella siempre estuvo con el cuando el lo necesitaba. Acaso no podía hacer nada, Ella siempre había sido como su hermana, desde que eran pequeños ella siempre estaba con el. –"tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo" –Termino de decir el joven mostrándole una suave sonrisa.

"No... es... nada se lo aseguro" –Dijo con un deje de tristeza la cual no paso por desapercibido.

"Pero..." –Yoh aun la tenia sujeta por los hombros.

"Ya te dijo que no tiene nada" –Dijo el joven de ojos dorados que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta. Su expresión era una mezcla de enojo y frialdad la cual Yoh noto, pero no entendía por que Ren lo miraba de esa manera. Se acerco a la pareja y miro las manos del castaño. Yoh rápidamente retiro las manos de los hombros de la joven. En ese momento su cuerpo había sido sacudido con un tremendo escalofrió que le había proporcionado aquel joven de mirada fuerte.

"Que pasa aquí?" –Anna hizo su entrada en la cocina.

"Nada Annita jijiji" – Dijo mostrándole una de sus típicas risitas. "Tengo hambre" –Dijo el castaño sobandose en estomago. Tamao sintió la cabeza nerviosamente y se dispuso a seguir con su labor.

"Por cierto Anna, Ryu me comento que hoy día tendrían una pequeña fiesta con todos los chicos...puedo ir?" –Dijo despreocupadamente el castaño mientras seguía comiendo. La rubia lo quedo mirando y suspiro.

"Haz lo que quieras" –Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Yoh quedo mirando a su esposa. Por lo general ella siempre lo regañaba y le decía que tendría que entrenar mucho mas para poder salir, Anna estaba extraña. "tu también iras no Ren?" –Pregunto amistosamente, en cuanto a Anna...tendría que hablar con ella mas tarde.

"y yo por que tengo que ir a esa estupida reunión!" -Dijo enojado el chino mientras agarraba otra botella de leche. Yoh solo rió ante la actitud de su compañero...siempre actuaba de esa manera tan despreocupada, nunca se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas que estaba a su alrededor, siempre tan despreocupado.- "esta bien"- termino por complacerlo un poco de aire no le vendría mal.

Ya era muy tarde y el joven Yoh y Ren aun no llegaban..."La fiesta debió haber estado muy divertida" Suspire. La luna se veía muy hermosa esta noche, estaba despejado y las estrellas resplandecían con hermosura. "como le gustan al joven yoh" Para mi horror estaba pensando nuevamente en él. Sacudí mi cabeza...no podía creer que después de 2 años siguiera teniendo aquellos sentimientos hacia el esposo de su Amiga y superior. "soy repugnante" tenias ganas de llorar pero...si lloraba que resolvía? Que ganaba? Ya no tengo oportunidad con el joven Yoh. "soy tan patética..." –Dijo tristemente mientras seguía mirando la ventana.

"Eso crees?" –Tamao se asusto al escuchar aquella voz. Pero decidió salir a fuera…no sabia por que pero en esos momentos quería hablar con alguien y pensó que tal ves encontraría a la persona indicada a fuera. –"Quieres hablar?" –Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven, mientras miraba a sus alrededores al no encontrar nada se apoyo en el árbol que estaba a sus espaldas.

"Donde estas?" –susurro la joven mientras se agarraba el pecho y miraba con temor a todos los rincones.

"A que viniste?" –La joven se sobresalto…ella conocía aquella voz, conocía esa presencia, pero de donde? Donde estaba? – "No te voy a hacer nada" –Dijo con un poco de fastidio la voz. Tamao miro hacia arriba ,ahí se encontraba un joven de casi igual edad que ella , se parecía al joven yoh, pero no pudo verle muy bien el rostro ya que estaba sentado en la parte mas alta del árbol y las sombras lo refugiaban de la luz de luna.

"Quien eres?" –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y pues se sentía un poco tonta ya que ella era la que supuestamente lo estaba buscando. Vio al joven sonreír, sabia que la estaba mirando.

"Ahora recuerdo…..tu eras aquella chiquilla que siempre estaba cerca de Yoh , no es verdad? –Dijo mientras se sentaba en el árbol para quedar mirándola con curiosidad.

"Eh? Nos hemos visto antes?" –Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Jajaja, digamos que si" –El joven salto desde lo mas alto del árbol, Tamao cerro los ojos como auto reflejo –"Supongo que es algo difícil de no recordarme nee? – La joven abrió lentamente los ojos, aterrada dio pasos hacia atrás, el joven se acerco muy divertido ante la reacción de la pelirrosada. –"Ya te dije que no te voy a hacer nada" –Dijo mostrando una calmada sonrisa y sentándose en el pasto.

"Es…es que..Yo pensé, bueno que usted ya estaba….muerto" –Contesto tímidamente mientras se agarraba las manos por el nerviosismo. El joven solamente sonrió –"Y por que esta aquí? …Acaso viene para acabar al joven Yoh?" –Pregunto aterrada.

"El sabe que aun sigo vivo….al parecer el nunca mataría ni a una mosca" –Volteo la mirada.

"El no es como usted!" –Tamao retrocedió con miedo al decir aquellas palabras y en aquel tono….que estaba pensando? En ves de hablarle debería regresar rápido a la pensión y comunicarle esto a la señorita Anna.

"Unas palabras muy atrevidas para una persona tan tímida como tu, no lo crees" –Dijo mostrando una sonrisa cínica y frunciendo el seño. –"En ves de decirme lo "malvado" que soy deberías ser mas atrevida al decir tus sentimientos no crees?" –Se para y le da la espalda –"Ja! Seres tan diminutos como ustedes no saben apreciar nada"

"A que se refiere……joven Hao" – Pregunto algo insegura.

"Joven Hao? Jajaja…. Muy formal, deberías aprovechar las oportunidades ya que si no lo haces todas las puertas se te cerraran y tal ves….pierdas algo muy importante" –Terminando esto se desvaneció en una llamarada de fuego dejando a una Tamao muy confundida.

"No espere!" –Demasiado tarde, Tamao no sabia a que se refería con eso y también…quería hacerle muchas preguntas. Por que había regresado? Que quería?

"Que? Don Yoh? Venga!"- Propuso Ryu mientras en sus manos tenia un pequeño platillo que contenía saque, llevaba puesto un ridículo sombrero de fiesta, a su costado se encontraba sus compañeros que lo sujetaban para que no se cayera.

"jijiji Ahora voy" –Yoh se quedo mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana.

"Te pasa algo?" –Pregunto Tao que estaba detrás del joven castaño.

"_Así que has venido" _–Yoh volteo para mirar a su amigo- "No pasa nada jiji"

"No me mientas" –Susurro Ren mientras que retiraba hacia donde estaba Horo Horo y los demás.

"Por cierto Ren, Te pasa algo?" –Pregunto antes que se fuera.

"Uhm?" –Ren lo miro de reojo

"Es que hoy te comportaste un poco raro" –Yoh lo miro preocupado

"Solo….preocúpate por lo tuyo, quieres?"

Yoh suspiro resignado- "No me piensas decir?" –Insistió.

"Ese no es asunto tuyo, pero…. –Ren voltea para mirarlo-Si te atraviesas en mi camino me olvidare que eres mi amigo, entendido?" –Ren se retiro.

"Jiji…Ren, eres muy tímido" –Yoh se volteo y siguió mirando el cielo.

"señor Hao?" –Pregunto el pequeño opacho cuando vio regresar a su señor. –"Esta bien?"

"No te preocupes" –Dijo mostrando una sonrisa, paso de largo y se sentó en una roca al costado de un acantilado. Le gustaba mucho ese lugar, aquel lugar donde se podían ver claramente las estrellas, lo hacían tranquilizarse.

**_Deberías aprovechar las oportunidades ya que si no lo haces todas las puertas se te cerraran y tal ves….pierdas algo muy importante._**

"Ja! Esto se va a poner interesante"

**Continuara….**

**Autora: **Ah muy bien, después de tomarme un par de copas de vino he vuelto u.ù…debo decir que este Fic no me hace bien ¬¬ , si sigo así terminare en un club de alcohólicos anónimos T.T . como verán aquí puse a Hao ….por que? Ni yo lo se XD pero él nunca va a faltar en un fic mío, se los aseguro ;). Ahora las votaciones…. Definitivamente Hao tendrá una participación muy importante para este Fic 1ra opción : Hao rapta a Tamao haciendo que nuestro Rencito se ponga muy molesto o 2da opción : Hao le hace la vida a cuadritos a Ren haciendo que explote en celos XD! Ya verán que Ren no se salva ¬¬ y pues con lo del YohxAnna que puse….vamos a ver como les va.

PD: me encanta cuando Yoh sufre muajajaja OuÓa ver si en este fic "todo estará bien" muajajajajaja!(aura diabólica)

Reviews:

**May SK** : Oh no te preocupes ya se me paso la bilis XD! Ah hermanita te extraño mucho….tu te tardas mucho en contestarme un mail…hermanita no me hagas ir a mexico a matar a todos tus profesores ¬¬ ..mira que ganas no me faltan con los que están aquí y bueno yo tampoco creo que mi fic se parezca a ninguno que allá leido…mas bien a veces pienso que lo hicieron para molestarme ¬¬ (malditos) oh bueno no te preocupes que haré lo mejor que pueda para que esta pareja no te duerma jejeje….lo haré por ti! TT.TT

**Loconexion** : Oh bueno ya lo había cambiado cuando me pusiste el review pero gracias

ñ.ñ

**Fantasma de la niebla** : Bueno aquí ya tienes la continuación jeje y gracias por lo que piensas del Fic …a ver Ren me parece mas sexy que Hoto XD no se como que es mas misterioso, mas serio ….uy eso me encanta aunque el number one en mi corazón siempre va a se mi señor Hao ;)

**Tamy** : Oh no te preocupes…cuando entre en vacaciones actualizare mas pronto….malditos estudios no me dejan en paz -.-

**Aome HB** : Oneechan! Mmm bueno ya no me voy a hacer bilis por eso…si lo hago me volveré a enfermar y no podré leer tu maravilloso Fic que me vas a hacer muajajaja no creas que se me olvida y no te preocupes que yo también cumpliré (espero ¬¬) en cuanto a lo de sesshomaru ,sip… debo decir que es muy simpático y todo pero tu sabes que mi consentido es el sex symbol jajajaja (osea…Hao P)

**Minineko** : jajajaja estaría muy chido que me dieras a tus nekos para que le den su merecido a la persona que me hizo esto jajaja pero recien acaban de nacer ….no saben atacar ..Mmm enséñales tu , que aprendan de la maestra y no te olvides a enseñarles a morder orejas muajajajaja.

PD: Apurate a actualizar ¬¬

**HBF** : jajajajaja si yo entiendo pero es que a esa canción le encanta a mi oneechan y tanto que la cantaba que me dejo toda traumada con la maldita canción ¬¬ …a demás como que cada ves que la escucho (o me la canta erika ¬¬) me viene a la mente Tamao .. No se por que.

**Darla Asakura** : muajajaja es que aprendí de la mejor jejeje leyendo tus Fics como que se me pego un poco el drama muajaja a demás mi sueño es tener Fics de todos los géneros…Drama, romance, humor etc XD pero claro que siempre va a estar Hao ahí ..el nunca estará de mas para hacer sufrir a yoh muajajaja …y como que me ordenas? ¬¬ ahora le digo a Hao que te haga la lengua chicharrón muajajaja a mi también me gusta charlar con tigo, espero que te conectes muy prontito.


	3. Un sueño

Capitulo 3

"Un sueño"

Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada, la joven itako no podía dormir, su esposo no llagaba. Anna daba vueltas es su cama ,por alguna razón estaba muy intranquila, quería saber los sentimientos de Yoh pues ella sabia que la quería pero lo que quería saber era si es que la amaba. "tonto" susurro tres veces antes de levantarse e ir al bacón, el cielo ofrecía un maravilloso espectáculo, las estrellas brillaban como nunca, "estrellas…" aunque aquella palabra siempre le hacia recordar al hermano de su esposo.

Flash Back

(Hace 5 años)

Anna estaba sentada al costado del lago de la aldea apache, miraba hacia los grandes espíritus, ya era cerca de las 10 de la noche pero a ella no le importaba, se preguntaba como acabaría todo esto...Yoh se convertiría en el shaman king? No importaba…ella permanecería a su lado. Anna sintió la presencia de aquel sujeto y lo miro de reojo…siempre con esa fastidiosa sonrisa...Tan arrogante.

"Vaya mirada" –Dijo burlonamente el Hao mientras que se acercaba hacia el lago, una ves ya estando al costado de la itako este se decidió a sentarse. Un silencio abarco en ese lugar, aunque a Anna no le agradara ese sujeto no iba a salir corriendo de aquel sitio, sabia que no le haría daño.

"Vaya que piensas bien Anna" –Hao había leído los pensamientos de su compañera la cual esta respondió con una mirada algo molesta, si había algo que le fastidiara era que me metieran en sus asuntos, que no respetaran la privacidad. "Je! No tienes por que mirarme así, tu ya sabias que yo tenia esa habilidad no?"- Miro hacia los grandes espíritus-"impresionantes no?"

"Aquel poder que es mas grande que el tuyo ¿no?"

"Tienes razón" –Hao le sonrió a Anna –"es la primera ves que hablamos así no?"

"No hay razón para que nosotros entablemos una conversación" –Volteo la mirada.

Sonriendo más ampliamente-

"Se puede saber que diablos te da risa?"

"Así que también te ves tan hermosa cuando te molestas?" –Hao en un rápido movimiento le se despidió con un pequeño roce en los labios de la rubia y desapareció.

Anna se quedo totalmente paralizada, después de unos minutos mirando el vació la punta de su dedo toco sus labios –"Maldito imbecil" –murmuro.

Fin del Flash Back

Anna despertó de su trance, no podía creer que de todas las veces que había visto a Hao precisamente ese momento se le cruzo su mente –"Estupida"- Anna se puso la mano en la cara, un pequeño sonrojo cruzo por su mejilla y miro otra ves por la ventana –"tonto…"- Los pensamientos de Anna fueron interrumpidos por una pisadas que procedían de el pasadizo. Anna suspiro y decidió ver abriendo disimuladamente la puerta. En efecto se tratada de su joven esposo.

"Ahhhh" –Dio un pequeño grito Tamao.

"Descuida soy yo"

"Joven Ren? Que hace a estas horas?" –Ren había entrado a la habitación de Tamao. Ren al tratar de caminar perdió el equilibrio cayendo en sima de la joven.

"usted a estado tomando verdad?" –Pregunto al notar aquel olor del alcohol impregnado en el rostro del joven.-"Dejeme que yo lo ayudo a ir a su alcoba" –Tamao trato de levantarse para ayudar a Ren pero este no se movió.-"Que pasa?"

Ren escondió su rostro en el pelo de la joven, seguramente se pondría rojo así que decidió hacerlo muy disimuladamente- "Puedo dormir contigo?"

"joven Ren…." –Murmuro la joven, sonrió y se hizo a un lado para brindarle un espacio a su acompañante. Al ver la invitación de la joven Tao sonrió se sentía muy bien estar cerca de ella…ya no se sentía solo, aquella soledad que le habían impuesto su familia desde pequeño aquel odio, resentimiento, desprecio, soledad, oscuridad….sentía que después de todo tal ves todos aquellos sentimientos, aquellos malo momentos valieron las pena ya que si no hubiera sido como es ahora tal ves no habría podido conocerla.

En cuanto a Tamao ella también sentía mucho cariño hacia el joven ya que el fue el único que le brindo apoyo mientras mas lo necesitaba, siempre estuvo ahí, siempre la acompaño…"mi mejor amigo" la idea cruzo rápidamente por la cabeza de la joven, realmente estaba feliz, ya no se sentía sola.

"Daisuki…" –Tamao volteo a ver al Ren pero este ya estaba durmiendo, el estaba hablando dormido lo cual le pareció muy tierno a la joven, nunca se imagino que detrás de esa personalidad tan fría podía haber un calido corazón.

Una sombra veía la escena muy atentamente desde afuera de la casa-

_Todo estaba oscuro, de pronto una luz aparece en el horizonte al abrir la joven los ojos se da cuenta que esta en una pequeña colina y que en el a cima de la colina hay un hermoso árbol de cerezos, debajo de el un joven que estaba de espaldas, que al parecer estaba esperando._

_Ella se acerca "nunca había visto un lugar como este" se dijo así misma, se apresuro a alcanzar a aquella persona….tenia curiosidad, no sabia por que pero sentía que quería estar con esa persona, un sentimiento calido abrazaba su corazón con cada paso que se acercaba, los pasos se convirtieron en una caminata rápida, los pétalos volaban, el viento soplaba gentilmente por sus cabellos, la caminata se convirtió en corrida hasta llegar a la cima._

_El chico se estaba apoyando con una mano mientras que le daba la espalda, estaba viendo el cielo. Ella camino algo indecisa hacia el "que hago?" se preguntaba, el chico al sentir su presencia volteo lentamente, una sonrisa de satisfacción recorrió su rostro._

"_Hao?" Ella se quedo atenta a la expresión del chico, realmente era muy apuesto cuando sonreía de esa manera. Nunca lo había notado…_

_Sin darse cuenta él ya se encontraba al frente suyo, ella dio un paso atrás pero él la agarro gentilmente del brazo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, ante aquella sonrisa no sabia por que no podía moverse o más bien…no quería… ¿pero por que? Sintió algo calido, al reaccionar se dio cuenta que la mano del joven estaba en su cuello. Hao la seguía mirando mientras que se acercaba lentamente. _

_Ella cerró los ojos…_

_El primer roce…Algo maravilloso, tan delicado pero a la ves emocionante. Ella se quedo quieta, nunca había sentido algo tan agradable, el roce se torno un beso mas apasionado, las manos del joven sujetaban firmemente las caderas de la chica mientras que ella ponía sus manos en su cuello para profundizar mas el beso. Cada roce de sus lenguas producían cargas eléctricas en la joven, cada caricia la hacían sentir en las nubes, no quería separarse de él. Las traviesas manos del shaman empezaron a bajar cada vez mas hasta llegas hasta más abajo de la cadera, el se separo de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió hacia su cuello, daba pequeños besos y mordiscos por su blanca piel arrancándole más de un suspiro y uno que otro pequeño gemido._

_Ella bajo sus manos hacia su pecho, podía sentir su calor y los latidos de su corazón cada vez acelerándose más y más. Ella se paro al ver que una de las manos de su acompañante estaban sobre uno de sus senos, lo miro, él le dio un mirada picarona y la beso, a ella no le pareció incomodar y participo en aquel beso sintiendo la mano del shaman meterse debajo de su camisa acariciando con mucha delicadeza todo lo que se cruce. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el castaño se las habría arreglado para acostarla en el pasto y bajar hasta llegar hasta el abdomen de ella, besándolo en cada rincón. Ya cansado de eso empezó a bajar mas a la parte de abajo lentamente mienta de ves en cuando miraba para asegurarse que su pareja estuviera disfrutando del momento, al ver la satisfacción en su rostro continuo con su trabajo hasta_…

5:45am

Pensión de los Asakura

La joven se había levantado exaltada totalmente roja y agarrandose la cara como si la cara se le calléese de la vergüenza.

"Eh? ¿Que pasa, has tenido un mal sueño?"

"Yo…yo…" –Tamao seguía mirando el vació mientras varias imágenes de aquel sueño se le venían a la mente cada ves poniéndose mas roja.

"!¿Que tienes!¿Te sientes mal! –Pregunto Ren quien se empezó a preocupar al ver que Tamao no le contestaba. Ella siguió mirando perdidamente un punto fijo en el piso, el se empezó a cansar y la agarro de los hombros moviéndola para que le preste atención, Tamao despertó y miro hacia el joven. Se avergonzó mas al recordar que estaba durmiendo acompañada al soñar "eso" con una persona que jamás imagino. Rápidamente se puso de pie. Ren la quedo mirando desconcertado.

"Ah..yo..yo" –Tenia que salir rápido de aquella habitación- "Tengo que preparar el desayuno" –Salio casi corriendo de ahí dejando a Ren mucho mas desconcertado que antes.

"Vaya debo estar loca para estar soñando ese tipo de cosas" –Se dijo así misma mientras entraba a la cocina, estaba totalmente en silencio, aun estaba oscuro –"Ahora que hago? Todavía es muy temprano" –La joven miro a sus alrededores, no quería volver a su cuarto ya que estaba segura que Ren estaba preocupado –"Para lo único que sirvo es para dar preocupaciones" –Bajo la mirada.

"Pues si no estas ocupada tal ves me puedas dar algo de comer"

Tamao se asusto pues creía que estaba sola en la cocina, dio la vuelta y se encontró con la persona menos indicada para estar en ese momento, Hao Asakura se había atrevido a pisar el hogar de su hermano , aquel sujeto que lo derroto hace tiempo, ¿Estaría buscando venganza? La joven retrocedió un poco, quien sabe lo que le podría hacer en este momento.

Hao la miro divertidamente y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió y metió su cabeza para mirar lo que había dentro. La joven shaman se quedo mirando y solo una palabra se le cruzaba la cabeza "Confianzudo". Hao se empezó a reír ante ese pensamiento, la miro de reojo –"¿Así que te parezco confianzudo? Bueno tal ves tengas razón"

Tamao se aterrorizo ya que no sabia que podía leer sus pensamientos….¿y si se enteraba lo que estaba soñando? –"que horror" –Pensó –"No…no.."-Hao la miro- "No quiero que leas mis pensamientos" –Dijo un poco roja.

"Acaso hay algo que me quieras ocultar? Acaso has tenido un sueño Hentai que no quieres que me entere?" –Dijo con una sonrisa.

La cara de la joven se puso de mil colores, totalmente petrificada se quedo ¿A caso lo sabia?. Hao la seguía mirando y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro volteando de nuevo hacia el refrigerador le dijo –"Descuida no eh leído tu mente".

La pelirrosada suspiro de alivio "Solo había dicho eso para molestarla", pero de todas maneras no sabia que hacia aquí –"A que ha venido?" –Pregunto algo insegura.

"No lo se" –Dijo mientras se llevaba algo de comer a la boca. "Y descuida que no le voy a hacer nada a tu "adorado" Yoh" –Dijo mostrando un tono burlón en la ultima parte, Tamao sabia muy bien que a ese sujeto le gustaba provocar a la gente, si le gustaba el joven Yoh, lo amaba y sabia que es algo estupido amar a alguien sabiendo que nunca te va a corresponder, apretó mas los puños y una mirada de desprecio se formo en su rostro.

"Ese rostro me gusta mas" –El shaman se acerco mas a la joven que por primera ves no se intimido ante su presencia –"Como te dije antes….mira a tu alrededor, busca oportunidades y no las desperdicies"

Tamao cambio su mirada, ese realmente era un buen consejo, sabia que seria mejor olvidarse del joven Yoh ya que el ya estaba casado y ahora mas que nunca estaba lejos su oportunidad de estar con el. Al levantar la mirada vio que Hao ya se estaba marchando sin pensarlo las palabras fluyeron a través de sus labios pronunciando un – "Muchas gracias" –

Hao la miro de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa –"Una sonrisa te cae muy bien pero también me agradan esos ojos imponentes" –Sin decir mas una llama cubrió el cuerpo del chico y con una pequeño estallido….ya se había ido.

"Que le agradan mis ojos?…" –Se ruborizo un poco.

Ren que estaba escuchando todo detrás de la puerta silenciosamente dio media vuelta y se marcho a su habitación….

Autora: ok ok ¬¬ pueden tirarme tomatazos (pero no tan fuerte que me dejan moretones xD) este a sido mi primer lime y digamos que aun me falta mucho pero……mi sueño es……hacer un fic lemon como los de Maeda Ai xD ……si si ya se, si sigo así nunca podré ¬¬. A ver quiero hacer una pequeña encuesta de tres preguntas 1) En este fic quieren que nuestro haito tenga final feliz? 2) Debería hacer sufrir a Yoh por no hacerle caso a Anna? ¬¬ (digan que si, digan que si que tengo buenas ideas muajajaja) y 3) Que quieren que haga Ren? xD espero sus comentarios y una capa de vino para la inspiración hip hip salud comadres -.-

Reviews:

Ire yamichii : Oh bueno tratare todo los posible por que este sea un RenxTamao que te guste jejeje aunque Ren-Kun es un poco tímido no lo crees? ¬¬ …naa haré que se vuelva loco de celos hasta que le diga a tamao muajajajaja.

Yo-Chan1 : jajaja creeme que en serio faltan palabras para describir a Hao ¬ Hao……(limpiándose la baba) ya bueno hablando en serio! ……un puedo TT.TT tratare que este sea un RenxTamao ya que no se como ira transcurriendo la historia jejeje dejadme algunas ideas pero eso si…….por amor de Dios no me pidas un YohxAnna T.T te juro que antes me corto las venas no se me azoto.

Tasha : jejeje bueno el Ren que cree aquí es muy reservado pero cuando se pone celoso puede soltar toda la verdad muajajajaja una metida de pata diría el , pero no te preocupes que nuestro Rencito se pondrá celosito muajajaja viva los celos!(con tal que no sean los míos ¬¬)

Kristin : jajaja bueno no se si hao la deba raptar todavía pero no te preocupes que Rencito no se escapa de mi furia muajajajaja.(yoh no me e olvidado de ti muajaja)

Sakura Ai : jajaja me encanta que la gente pida celos muajajaja see… tambien estaba considerando eso pero no lo se.

Minineko : yeeee claro que mi Hao tenia que salir en este fic (pone la mano en el pecho) yo os prometo que en NINGUNO de mis fics faltara hao - jajajaja enséñales a tus nekos a morder orejas muajajaja para que parezcan taisons.

Atsuki : jajaja no me aburres para nada en serio, mientras mas lago el review mejor es que no le encuentro el chiste que te dejen un review que solo te diga "me gusto tu fic actualiza" ¬¬ la gente no se queda sin dedos por poner un poquito mas nee? Ya bueno primeramente este creo yo P es un fic hecho para los sentimientos de Tamao aunque Anna no se quedara atrás ya que ella no esta satisfecha con la vida que tiene. No te preocupes que en el prox capitulo veremos mas sobre los sentimientos de Annita. Cdt

Love Hao : jajaja como que pobre marco? ¬¬ yo lo detesto (joanna pata a Marco en las costillas) muere muere . ….ejem ejem gracias hermana espero que mi fic te guste y creo que mi Fic "déjame estar junto a ti" solo tendrá hasta el capitulo 9 ósea…el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo jejeje. Y quien dice que Tamao se queda con Ren muajajajaja…puede ser, tal ves ¬¬

Aome HB : tu fuiste la que me convirtió en una alcoholica paranoica! No te me hagas la inocente ¬¬ y claro que mi sex symbol es y siempre sera HAO ASAKURA…esta bien sesshomaru pasa pero inuyasha Ja! Y mas JA! Prefiero a shippo muajajajaja viva el InuyashaxKikyou!

Darla Asakura : ahhhh mi sensei del drama jajajaj como esta master? Si tienes razón yoh esta muy fresco muajajaja hay que hacerlo sufrir (joanna agarra cadenas y una hacha) con que quiere comenzar sensei? Con la pierna? Con el brazo? O si quiere le saco un ojo muajajajajaja Mmm bueno lo de tamaoXhao lo pensare aunque admito que si habrá un poco de esa pareja no te preocupes aunque no se si se quedara al final con el ya que ren no lo permitirá tan fácilmente que digamos muajajajaja Yoh sufre!

Hitoki-chan : claro que meti a haito en este fic….sin el no seria fic xDDD ya veras que el es muy importante en este fic. Tratare de actualizar pronto jejeje.

MaySK :Hermanita! Dios hoy dia 6 de junio del 2005 mi hermanita entro el internet a las 7:58 pm TTvTT no sabes lo mucho que te extrañaba! Ya me habia cansado de amenazar a tus nijas para que me dieran una información sobre ti…los malditos no hablaban…o sera por que su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara que no le dejaba?...Mmm no se la cuestion es que los mate por que no me decian nada…solo "mmm mmm!" ¬¬u Ahora elevare mi KI para utilizar el kama hame ha muajajaja de un solo tiro destruyo a todos tus ninjas muajajaja y no te equivocas con el YohxAnna ¬¬u Mmm bueno si habrá un poquito de TamaoxHao pero no te preocupes jejeje. Cuídate mucho y por amor de dios actualiza ¬¬ …quiero saber si Anna es de la CIA por que pelea asi? O.o quien le enseño? Brus Lee? Oh hermanita tus fics son muy interesantes continúala pronto. Y lo del fic que me prometiste….jajajaja prefiero que sea un Romance/Drama jajaja aunque la verdad nunca pensé que lo hicieras de verdad xD.


	4. Discusion

Capitulo 4

"Discusión"

No pude evitar sugerirle que se olvidara de Yoh Ja! Quien diría….Hao asakura dando consejos a una niña llorona –Miro hacia otro lado- Si supiera…Si supiera que ni yo puedo olvidar a esa persona –Ojos de melancolía- ¿Por que deje que te fueras? ¿Seria parte del destino? ¿Es parte del destino mi tristeza?...Al fin y al cabo nosotros nos parecemos, solo que tu no quieres olvidarlo y yo quiero dejarla atrás, Tal ves por que me e dado cuenta que lo único que me da ese amor es sufrimiento. ¿Tu lo sientes verdad? Lo que se siente querer a alguien y saber que ese amor ya es de otra persona y que no importa cuanto te duela…esa persona no va a enamorarse de tu sufrimiento.-Se pone de pie- Creedme que es mejor olvidar, es un consejo que te puedo dar y que sin embargo no puedo seguir.

¿Que diablos hacia el aquí? Era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez….¿por que Ella hablaba con el tan tranquilamente, Maldición el es un acecino! –Voltea y ve que tamao lo quedaba mirando desde el umbral de la puerta sin embargo baja la mirada. "Que hacia Hao aquí?" fue lo único que le pregunte.

"¿Eh?...el solo buscaba algo de comer" –Dijo algo tímida

"Hay muchos sitios donde el pueda robar comida" –Mirada mas severa- "Parecía que le hablabas con mucha confianza"

"El me dijo que no haría nada extraño"-Le devolvió la mirada, una mirada llena de determinación con algo de molestia, Aquella mirada que a Ren le sorprendió y le molesto... ¿Desde cuanto ella se había vuelto tan desafiante?

Sin darse cuenta la sola idea de que la joven estuviese defendiendo a ese sujeto le hacia hervir la sangre, "¿acaso estos son celos?"- Se preguntaba en un mirada llena de furia y frialdad. "¿Acaso con tan solo unas cuantas conversaciones podría el cambiarla?"-Dirigui su mirada al piso, los mechones cubrían su es posible que ella cambie de esa manera? Yo estuve con ella muchas veces y sin embargo nunca pude hacer nada para que dejara esa mirada de tristeza".

"Ren…te pasa algo?...Yo se que el trato de hacernos daño pero…no sentí amenaza en el"

"No me importa que nos quiera atacar" –camina hacia la puerta-"Pero mas vale que no te confíes"

"muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi Ren-Kun" –Le da una sonrisa, Ren al verla un pequeño rubor recorrió por sus mejillas los ojos cobraron su brillo natural. El joven se preguntaba como era posible que una simple sonrisa le hiciera tanto bien? Realmente no sabia muy bien en que consistía lo que sentía por aquella persona pero le daba alegría y a le ves lo hacia sufrir "De esto se trata el amor?" Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro –"Je! Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo" –Se marcha.

El joven asakura despertó cuando unos rayos de sol cubrieron su cuarto, ya eran las 10am. "Ahhh que bien dormí"-Dijo estirándose y mostrando una gran sonrisa. Un sonido extraño capto la atención de joven….un rugido de su estomago. "ah tengo hambre, me pregunto si estará el desayuno". Asakura se vistió como siempre y salio de su cuarto ya iba a cerrar su puerta cuando vio que su esposa salía de su habitación "hola Annita" saludo con una sonrisa.

"buenos días, yoh" –Anna seguía con la actitud fría de siempre "aburrido" pensó la joven mientras bajaba, La itako siempre pensó que el día que estuviera casada con el joven shaman estaría mas que feliz, como todas las parejas recién casadas, disfrutando de la vida y quien sabe hasta tener hijos, que mayor dicha que tener un pequeño. Por que no hablaba con yoh? No lo sabia….tal ves tenia miedo, miedo a escuchar lo que su cabeza le decía que era verdad pero que su corazón no quería reconocer. Pero…que podía perder? Tal ves todo se solucione con el hablar.

"¿Te pasa algo Annita?" –Yoh hacia su aparición en la sala, siempre con su misma sonrisa, su expresión tan relajada. A Anna le dio un poco de cólera por verlo así de tranquilo aunque debía admitir que esa era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de él, no era como los otros. Sin embargo esta ves no puso mas….

"Me amas?" –Fue lo único que dijo, su tono de voz era de lo mas frió y serio. Asakura de pronto se puso mas serio y quedo mirando a su prometida. "Esa seriedad me gusta mas" penso la rubia antes de continuar. "No parecemos una pareja, Yoh. Mas bien parece que aun somos prometidos o peor aun que solo somos amigos" –Anna le dio una mirada de fastidio a su prometido quien tenia cara de desconcierto ante la sinceridad de su esposa, ya que ella casi nunca exponía así sus sentimientos.

"Yo……Yo lo siento Anna" –Mirada en el piso-"no sabia lo que te sentías así...Yo..."

"Tu ni sabes por que nunca te has tomado la molestia de saber lo que pienso" –Le corto Anna, por fin después de tanto años estaba diciendo todo lo que quería y se sentía muy bien al ver como su esposo no tenia ningún argumento en que apoyarse.

"Lo siento Anna…."

"Es todo lo que vas a decir?...Yoh…Te amo" –Anna ya enojada por la falta de atención de su esposo se fue antes de que este continuara con lo que le iba a decir, no quería escucharlo, para que si ya sabia lo que pasaba? La itako se encerró en su habitación y mirando hacia el piso solo susurro…-"Yoh, solo me ves como a una amiga no es verdad?"

……_.Eso sucede cuando deciden por ti, cuando no te dan a escoger……._

"Ja! Es verdad….soy una hipócrita de lo peor…después de todo...Yo tampoco pensé en sus sentimientos" –Anna dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver que todavía tenia esa mala costumbre de hablar a solas, pero se sentía bien poder sincerarte….aunque sea contigo misma.

……_Quieres seguir con esto, no se hacen bien los dos……_

"Lo se….."

"Soy un idiota" –Yoh estaba sentado en la cocina mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos..."Pensando…piensa!". Había hecho sufrir a la persona a quien mas quería por cuanto tiempo y ni se había dado cuenta, siempre pensando que era lo correcto. Esta era la primera ves que se sentía la peor basura del mundo. "Anna…."

"yoh…tengo que hablar contigo" –Ren Tao puso la mano en el hombro del shaman, al ver el estado del joven decidió no preguntar nada y se sentó a su lado. Con una mirada seria muy característica de él hizo que el castaño le prestara atención. "Hao estuvo aquí" –Cerro los ojos y luego los abrió dándose la sorpresa de que Yoh estaba normal como si ya lo supiera –"Lo sabias!" –no pudo contener la molestia de saber que él no había hecho ni dicho nada. Después de un tiempo Ren entendió…-"nunca matarías a tu hermano verdad?"

"Las personas que pueden ver espíritus no son malas personas" –Yoh trato de darle un pequeña sonrisa a pesar de lo mal que sentía. Ren solo se dio media vuelta para irse.

"No se lo que te pasa pero no solucionaras nada aquí"- dijo antes de irse

"Gracias….es verdad" –Asakura le sonrió mas ampliamente.

"_Una sonrisa te cae muy bien pero también me agradan esos ojos imponentes_" –Tamao se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza, nunca se habrías esperado que alguien como el shaman de fuego pusiera decirle algo así, aunque pensándolo bien Ren también tenia razón…no podía confiarse plenamente de aquella persona "Las personas no cambian tan rápido" –Dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y suspiro. La suave brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos la tranquilizaban, ahora ella tenia el pelo mas largo a lo que tenia hace 2 años a demás que no podía negar que su figura había mejorado también, después de todo ya era un joven de 19 años, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

"Que haces?"

La joven abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a un sonriente Hao que estaba justamente 2 dedos de su cara –"Ahhhhh!" –Tamao cubrió su cara como auto reflejo, un poco roja al tenerlo tan cerca.

"jajajajaja" –Rió el shaman ante la reacción de la joven, Tamao se tranquilizo y lo mismo con cara de reproche ente ese susto. –"te asustas demasiado, parece que estabas muy sumida en tus pensamientos para no darte cuenta de mi presencia"

"no es gracioso, al parecer usted ya se le hizo hobbie molestarme, no es verdad?"

"Vamos no te pongas así, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer" –Hao encogió sus hombros mientras que le daba una pequeña sonrisa de diversión. El shaman se hecho en el pasto mientras miraba el cielo que hace momentos atrás contemplaba la joven. Tamao solo sonrió. A pesar de que ella sabia que Hao Asakura era un acecino, que había intentado apoderarse de los grandes espíritus para eliminar a las personas….no sabia por que pero se sentía muy cómoda con él.

Hao abrió un ojo y la vio….Anna lo estaba mirando desde la ventana, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, estática solo miraba al shaman de fuego que le mandaba una sonrisa coqueta desde abajo, Anna reacciono y con furia cerro la ventana.

"Eh?" –La joven pelirrosada mira a Hao quien echaba pequeñas risas. Pero Hao solo le respondió dándole una sonrisa. La joven sintió subir la temperatura de su rostro así que miro hacia otro lado –"Hasta ahora no se por que has venido aquí, si no es para acabar con Yoh entonces por que?" –Tamao cambio a una expresión un poco mas seria.

Hao solo miro el cielo…una suave sonrisa se formo en su rostro, en realidad no sabia muy bien por que estaba en aquel lugar…donde estaba la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos ya hace tanto, la estaría olvidado? Hao hizo una mueca de fastidio..Una de las cosas que no se podía permitir era que la confusión…Mientras la joven solo se le quedaba mirando, no podía creer que esa persona tan calmada ubiera hecho tanto daño pero como dicen ..rostro vemos…corazon no sabemos.

"Yoh!" –Gritaba furiosa la itako mientras que bajaba las escaleras. Asakura al escucharla se puso de lo mas nervioso y fue hacia ella.

"Dime"

"Se puede saber que hace Hao aquí?" –Pregunto de lo mas molesta. Yoh sabia muy bien que hao venia cuando quería a este lugar entonces…por que no había dicho ni hecho nada?

"Bueno es que…." –Yoh se rasco a tras de la nuca- "No a hecho nada malo y pues…"

"como puedes confiar en el después de todo?" –Pregunto un poco mas calmada, pues entendía que era el hermano de Yoh y ella ya sabia que desde hace tiempo Yo hubiera querido tener a una familia a su lado, pero todo esto era imposible…No hubo respuesta del castaño. "Si quieres que se quede…"

"yo no he dicho eso" –Dijo rápidamente, Sabia que su esposa no aguantaba mucho al shaman de fuego y pues no quería que se molestara mas con el ya que suficiente había tenido pon la pequeña platica de hace rato.

-Anna solo lo miro a los ojos, ella sabia muy bien lo que pensaba su joven esposo por que después de todo…era su esposo y lo conocía- "has lo que quieras" –Trato de parecer lo mas fría posible y se fue. Aunque tratara de aparentar….le dolía, le dolía mucho que esto no estuviera funcionando…

_-por que dejasteis que se quedara?- (conciencia de anna)_

"Es su hermano"

_-Es por eso solamente? no puedes engañar a tu conciencia…eso creo que ya lo sabes no? _

"Si lo es! Y ya se" –Aumento la voz Anna…

"disculpe…" –Hao volteo a ver a la joven- "Usted no se siente incomodo aquí, digo…después de todo el joven Yoh y ustedes son enemigo no?"

"El y Yo solo peleábamos por el trono del shaman king por que nuestros ideales era distintos, ahora que ya no hay shaman fight ….tenemos algún motivo?" –Le da una sonrisa

"En..Entiendo" –La joven shaman no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco…aquella sonrisa..se parecía tanto a la de Yoh…

Hao se levanto y acorralo a la joven en el árbol, mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa le agarro la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle- "Yoh nunca aria esto no?" –Hao lentamente se fue cercando plantando un suave beso en la mejilla de la joven quien estaba roja a mas no poder, era verdad, Yoh jamás aria eso y menos con ella.

"Yo…yo…" –Tamao estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo articular mas palabra, el shaman de fuego solamente sonreía divertidamente ante la inocencia de la joven que tenia al frente, luego algo cato mas su atención…lentamente Hao volteo y miro a aquella persona que los estaba observando. Tamao viendo aquel movimiento de su acompañante, curiosa también miro hacia al lugar donde dirigía su mirada.

"Ren…."

**Notas de la autora:**

Muy bien si ya se que no e actualizado estoy en meses u.û ….todo es culpa de mi hermana muajajaja ¬o¬ …no mentira sis u …bueno aquí que me dicen que sea un HaoxTamao , HaoxAnna HaoxYoh…jajaja no mentira esa no. aun no se que pareja voy a poner u.u

Ya se me aclarara la mente después de seguir con este fic y después de una noche de tragos . ….viva el trago jajaja! Bromeo sis n.ñ …ya bueno aquí Ren hará 3 cosas u.û …primera opción se va renegando como usualmente hace …segunda opcion cae deprimido y le da arranque de celos y tercero se mata xDDDD….no, no escojan esa T.T. Este capitulo va también dirigido a la sacerdotisa y a su relación con su esposo (la cual no va bien muajajaja) y tiene una pequeña platica con su voz interior …vamos quien no habla consigo mismo cuando esta enojado o deprimido? ¬¬ ya bueno los reviews

Tasha : muchas gracias por leer mi fic espero que este capitulo te allá gustado y si no …(joanna saca cuchillo) ¬¬ ….grax por tu review

AomeHB : acaso me estas llamando confianzuda? ¬¬u …tu sabes que no me gusta el yohXanna pero si es necesario lo pongo u.û y si, tu eres la que me metió en ese mundo de alcohol y vicios jajaja. Hey como que mañosota? ¬¬ …vamos quien tenia fotos hentais en su cuarto xD…aunque fue el tonto de tu primo que te las dio ..u.û …hombres. Que bueno que las tirantez jaja. Te quiero mucho

Janneth : oh muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustara mi fic …y bueno lo del lemon…u.û …dios si sufro por poner un lime como será con el lemon bueno de seguro habrá una mención de lime en los próximos capítulos, y como gran final un lemon xD! No mi inocencia TT.TT

Anyoh : ……bueno si Yoh va a sufrir un poco por que …anna siempre a estado con el y le duele no poder corresponderla como ella quiere aunque vamos a ver si pondré un poco mas YohxAnna u.û

Darla Asakura : jajajaja te queda bien lo del jojojo sensei …si tu tarea me llevo hasta las 3:30 de la madrugada pero lo hice ¬¬ …aunque me partes el corazón al saber que no será un HaoxAnna …sniff sniff….Creedme que yo daría por tener uno de los sueños de tamao ¬w¬ ..jejeje …solo que me tomo una pestilla para que ni la luz del sol me despierte xD. Yo quiero mi Hao T.T…de preferencia sin el poncho ese ¬ ….ya esta bien ese no es el punto u.ú bueno no se si aquí hubo mas celos pero de seguro que en el sig capitulo se pondrá bueno jajaja quiero ver a Ren histérico! Yeee …Quiero ver los celos de Ren! Yeee… quiero ver a Hao en la ducha…YEEEEEE!

Love Hao : jajajajajaja! Pues estoy de acuerdo contigo sis. Hao saco lo bueno muajajaja , lo siento Yoh pero tu hermano esta mucho mejor , tiene ojos matadores y sonrisa sepsi jaja…yo quiero mi Hao personal! Bueno lo de marco pues…ese niño bonito no me cae xD ..e Yoh….bueno seee…tiene lo suyo pero Hao es el number one in my Herat ¡! (ah que feo mi inglish xD) gracias por tu review espero que este capitulo también te guste

Atsuki : Bueno muchas gracias por tus comentarios sniff sniff me haces feliz …y espero que no me pegues por tener un HaoxTamao…(joanna se aleja) ¬¬ …Bueno ya sabes que Hao es mi preferido como haría que mi niño lendo tuviera un final feliz (joanna se pone la mano en el corazón) Jamás! …naa supongo que si habrá un poco TamaoXhao …(especialmente para fastidiar a Ren . ) aun no tengo muy bien planeada mis parejas…pero eso si ..no habrá TamaoxYoh ¬¬ Tamao ya sufrió mucho por el flaco u.u ..también tendrá final feliz a menos que la atropelle un carro y tenga descanso eterno..mmm..Puede ser ¬w¬ …muchas gracias por tu review

Aishiterumasu Hao : u …bueno lo del sueño me inspire en un fic que leí antes jajaja pero si le cambie casi todo jeje ahhh noooo HaoxAnna . …nooo! No debo ir al lado oscuro o ….si me pica por hacer un HaoxAnna pero eso lo tendrá para después muajajaja ¬w¬ ..Pongamos a yoh un poco celosito muajajajajajajaja!

TamaoRaven : ah amiga tu review me dejo wow …jajaja me escribiste mucho…Te quiero! TTxTT ….jeje bueno a tus proposiciones claro que habrá algo de HaoxTamao ..bueno aquí se nota no? naaa Ren no es celoso….muajajaja ¬w¬ ya bueno supongo que todos tendrán feliz a menos que a tamao la atropelle el carro u.û ….xD. Si bueno Yoh no es desubicado lo que pasa es que siempre a sido …. Relajado y tal ves un poco desatento a las cuestiones del amor. Bueno aquí le pongo eso jaja. Muchas gracias por tu review espero que te allá gustado este cap.

Dark Angel: jajajaja! Me gusto lo del pendejo xD! Bueno en el proximo capitulo se vera lo que hace Ren con Hao y también Yoh y las conversaciones de anna consigo misma ¬¬u ..creo que debería poner que tiene un diario o algo asi u.û …la van a creer loca.

Kaniza : bueno gracias por leer mi fic xD ….no sabia si te gustaría pero bueno…felizmente creo que si. Bueno si Tamao es demasiado despistada pero bien que soñó con el cuerazo ¬w¬ …todo mundo tiene una lado pervert. (menos yo, yo soy santa xDDD) De ahí pues quien entiende el amor? No puedo poner algo especifico a los sentimientos de Tamao por que ni yo los entiendo TTxTT bueno aquí como no es un UA pues debo poner personalidades parecidas a los reales …a demás todos me agradan tal como son xD. Gracias por leer mi fic

MaySk : hermanita….(joanna se acerca con aura maligna) hermanita…..sabes que pensé que me lo ibas a dar este rehuye para navidad? ¬¬u ..si soy ingenua. Bueno en cuanto a mi inocencia…..ah mira una mosca OuO (joanna se pone a seguir la mosca) ven mosquita .. Sabes que tus review son medios extraños y graciosos? xD! …la verdad creo que mas de la mitad de lo que me ponías no tenia nada que ver con el capitulo que hice pero bueno …jajaja. Hey yo no traume a tus ninjas ¬¬ …solo a uno que estaba en el baño …tienes que escoger mejor a tus ninjas, me has enviado a uno bien pervert …tuve que elevar mi cosmo energía y mandando a volar con un kame hame ha u.û …rompí el techo del baño y me dio el aire así que ahora estoy resfriada…ashuuu….a demás que e tenido que rogar clemencia a mi madre por las reparaciones. Y una cosa mas oneesan …no seas como Ryu T.T ..no digas "megalindicimo" que me traumas sniff sniff ….soy hermana de ryu TTxTT (joanna se imagina a mayra con traje de elvis y con un fleco, con ojos de corazon) ¬¬u …mmm…jajaja igual te quiero mucho mayra-chan! …gracias por leer mi fic, es muy importante para mi tener tu apoyo. Ah ya habrás cambiado el muaja por el jojo? ¬¬ …


	5. El silencio lo dice todo

**Capitulo 5**

"**el silencio dice todo"**

"Ren…" –Tamao lo miro desconcertada al ver que len pareciera no tener emociones, generalmente el estaba con una mirada tanto calculadora y seria pero esta ves solo se le quedaba mirando, Hao seguía muy cerca de ella mirando con una sonrisa el rostro del chico, La joven se sonrojo notablemente al sentir al Asakura tan cerca de ella y decidió alejarse un poco, Varias cosas pasaban tan rápidamente por la cabeza de Ren tan que a penas se dio cuenta que estaba parado, su cara sin excepción lentamente se tornaron de Rabia mientras que miraba al castaño con los puños apretados y apretando la mandíbula.

"Anna puedo hablar contigo?" –Yoh abrió lentamente la puerta de la itako, mientras la buscaba con la mirada, Anna estaba recostada en el futon mientras abrazaba una almohada, Yoh la observo por un momento, la verdad era la primera ves que miraba tan detenidamente el rostro de su esposa, en verdad era una mujer hermosa y así tenia un semblante de tranquilidad, Yoh sonrió y después le acomodo algunos mechones de pelo que tenia en su rostro.

No sabia que Anna tuviera la manía de dormir abrazada a algo, le pareció tierno en cierta parte pero a la ves incomodo puesto que ellos habían vivido tanto tiempo y nunca había notado ese detalle, Yoh se levanto y camino en silencio hacia la puerta, salio y la cero con cuidado mientras recargaba su cuerpo en la puerta cerrando los ojos y pensando que tal ves no la conocía tanto como pensaba. Una explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos….Yoh asustado casi cae por el temblor que causo dicho impacto entonces sintió las energías…

"Hao…" –Dijo preocupado mientras corría hacia el jardín. Cuando salio de la casa cerro los ojos por el polvo alborotado de todo el ambiente, mientras tamao estaba a un costado asustada por la reacción del chino, realmente estaba fuera de control y no sabia por que. Era como un animal segado por la furia mientras que Hao esquivaba todos los golpes que este le mandaba, Hao ágilmente evadía los golpes siempre sonriendo burlonamente por la actitud del chico haciendo que este se molestara cada vez mas.

"Joven Yoh que paren por favor!" –Suplicaba a yoh mientras cogia su brazo, Yoh la miro y luego fue corriendo a donde estaba Ren, amarrándolo por detrás y sujetandole los brazos para tranquilizarlo mientras el molesto por la intromisión le gritaba que lo dejara mientras repetitivamente Yoh le pedía que se calmara. Hao solo miraba la escena y fruncio el seño, fue donde la joven quien todavía seguía algo asustada, Tamao lo miro y este gentilmente le beso la mano mientras Ren e Yoh lo miraban sorprendidos.

"Luego nos vemos" –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía en pequeños destellos.

"Idiota!" –Dijo Ren entre dientes mientras de una patada habria la puerta de su habitación mientras caminaba en círculos a través de ella , mirando con furia el piso, tenia que calmarse , si bien era sacarlo de quisio fácilmente esta vez hao asakura se llevaba todos los record de romper paciencias, para tranquilizarse empezó a practicar con su cuchilla, entrenamiento….un poco de ejercicio lo ayudaría a relajarse, caminando todavía de mal humor aunque ya mas calmado se topo con tamao que lo agarro el brazo para preguntarle algo pero sin querer escuchar solo se soltó y se siguió de largo ignorándola.

"Ren…." –Su mirada triste se deposito en el piso, mientras sintió un mano ponerse sobre su hombro .. –"joven Yoh" –Dijo sorprendida, Yoh solo le sonrió con ternura y movió la cabeza dando a entender que dejara a Ren a solas un momento.

"yoh?" –Anna llamaba a su esposo mientras descendía de las escaleras, mirándolos a los dos, Anna sabia perfectamente lo que La pelirrosada sentía por su esposo sin embargo eso nunca había sido un problema para ella ….la verdad es que ella…nunca había sido una amenaza, sabia perfectamente que yoh solo sentía amistad con ella, eso la hacia sentir aun mas tranquila, aunque tampoco podría ser tan indiferente ante el sufrimiento de ella, después de todo aunque no lo demorara , ella era su amiga…

"Ah te despertamos?" –Dijo yoh mientras sonreía para su esposa. (Tristeza….) .Tamao trato de esquivar los penetrantes ojos de Anna, sabia que ella era muy perspicaz, no podría engañarla, simplemente tratar de hacerlo era inútil.

"Que fue todo ese ruido?" –Anna cambio su mirada a yoh- "Hao?" –Dijo con una mueca de fastidio, Yoh solo soltó una risita nerviosa para afirmar lo que pensaba la joven , anna suspiro. "Y el otro?" –miro hacia los costados.

"Se fue hace unos momentos, al parecer a entrenar puesto que llevaba su arma" –Dijo Yoh mientras que se garraba la barbilla dado una impresión pensativa –"Estaba un poco enojado" –Yoh se percato que Tamao tenia los ojos llorosos, se sintió un poco idiota por haberlo dicho de esa manera –"Pero no te preocupes todo estará bien" –Dijo mientras nerviosamente agitaba las manos ridículamente para captar la atención de la pelirrosada, Causándole una pequeña risa.

"Ahhhhh!" –Ren agitaba su cuchilla con furia haciendo ruido al agitarla, como si quisiera partir el aire, estaba furioso, frustrado, había hecho de idiota y lo peor era que fue frente a ella –"Ahhhh!" –Partió un árbol a la mitad, muy agitado se dejo caer al sueño, su rostro estaba cubierto por sudor mientras miraba el cielo, las estrellas (ya estaba de noche) después mientras se cubría la mitad de la cara con su brazo miro alrededor, los árboles que estaban a su alrededor totalmente cortados, otros con destrozados. Ren solo siguió respirando agitado mientras cerraba los ojos, no pudo creer que se saliera tan fácilmente de control, eso no estaba permitido para un guerrero como el…simplemente no estaba permitido, Eso lo hacia débil y predecible.

"Espero que ya te hallas tranquilizado" –Ren abrió los ojos y se sentó en el piso mientras miraba como Anna avanzaba hacia el, mirando los alrededores con su expresión tan fría como siempre –"Sabes? Los árboles no tienen la culpa" –Dijo con indiferencia mientras cambio su mirada hacia los ojos de Ren, este solo cambio su mirada hacia el suelo mientras pensaba –"Ah..por cierto…la cena esta servida, mas te vale que no demores o empezaremos sin ti", el viento jugaba con sus mechones mientras se daba media vuelta para retirarse.

"Dime…" –Comento Ren haciendo que la itako se detuvo era y lo mirara de reojo- "Que se siente…-Anna lo seguía mirando- "Estar enamorado?" –Anna abrió un poco los ojos por el asombro mientras se quedaba callada, Ren la miro de una forma extraña, Anna no sabría como explicarlo en ese momento pero era como si sus ojos pidieran ayuda aunque su boca no lo hiciera, solo se quedaron mirándose por un rato hasta que la itako solo volteo –"No estoy segura…" –Dijo y se fue.

La cena transcurrió demasiado tranquila, Yoh miraba a cada uno de las personas con quienes compartía la mesa, todos desanimados sorprendentemente Anna estaba muy distraída, solo miraba su cena sin hacer mucho movimiento mientras comía. Yoh podía ver que su mirada estaba algo perdida "tal ves esta pensando en algo" –Se dijo a si mismo y aunque tenia curiosidad no dijo nada, esa atmósfera era muy depresiva hasta para el.

Ren comía en silencio, estaba muy confundido, Anna no le había podido responder como el hubiera querido y eso lo hacia pensar mucho –"Acaso….Anna nunca se habrá enamorado?" –Pensó, mientras disimuladamente miraba a la Rubia notando lo mismo que Yoh. Después se concentro de nuevo en su cena por que sabia que ciertos ojos se posaban en el muy a menudo, se sentía muy mal puesto que sin quererlo había tratado mal a Tamao y conociéndola se debería estar sintiendo peor que el, se sintió un poco avergonzado por la forma que actuó esta mañana y aunque no podia hacer nada para remediarlo tal ves podría disculparse con ella mas tarde…

"No quiere mirarme, acaso estará enfadado conmigo?" –Tamao lo seguía mirando, era extraño puesto que jamás había pasado eso, pareciera que Ren fuera un imán hacia sus ojos ya que aunque sabia que el podia sentir cuando lo miraran no podía dejar de hacerlo. "el joven ren esta amargo conmigo y fue por que no le cae bien el joven Hao" –Tamao siguió comiendo lentamente mientras sentía una triste depresión en la atmósfera.

"Me iré a mi habitación no quiero que me molesten" –Anna se levanto de su asiento mientras que todos la miraban y le deseaban buenas noches, cerro la puerta de la cocina, estaba muy oscuro pero ella sabia perfectamente como era su casa así que continuo, pasando por los pasillos de la pensión, un poco lúgubre en la noche tenia que admitir, llegando a su habitación se dejo caer en su cama boca abajo mientras suspiraba, hasta para ella ese ambiente era muy triste. _"Que se siente estar enamorado?" – _Anna enterró su rostro en su almohada, como era posible que no supiera que contestar en ese momento.

"problemas en el paraíso?"

Ni Anna tuvo que levantar la cara para saber quien estaba ahí, giro su cuerpo para contemplar el techo mientras ojos cansados y sin expresión solo contemplaban el vació.

"Vaya, nunca te había visto tan deprimida" –Hao se sentó en la cama de la itako mientras estudiaba alrededor, era le primera ves que entraba a su alcoba indudablemente quería observar en donde dormía.

"A que vienes? Sabes que no me gusta tu presencia y mucho menos hablar contigo" –Una voz cansada salía de los labios de la itako mientras miraba a su acompañante sin ninguna expresión. Hao frunció el seño, la verdad se esperaba otra actitud de la shaman, verla ahí como si sus fuerzas se hubieran ido no era muy placentero para el. –"Deja de mirarme así" –Dijo fastidiada.

"Que te mire como?" –Hao cambio la mirada hacia el armario de la joven.

"Eres insoportable" –Anna se paro de la cama y se fue hacia su ventana, seguida por los ojos curiosos del shaman. –"A que has venido?" –Miraba a fueras de la casa.

-Hao frunció mas el seño y una pequeña sonrisa torcida se formo-"Vaya al parecer esta de moda esa pregunta" –Dijo burlonamente, anna solo lo miro de reojo unos segundos y siguió mirando a fuera. –"Solo visito a mi hermanito" –Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a unos libros de anna y pasaba rápidamente las hojas.

"Se que quieres hacer y mas te vale que le pares de una ves con ese jueguito tuyo" –Ahora si Anna estaba mucho mas seria, recostó su cuerpo en el masco de la ventana mientras que Hao había dejado de jugar con el libro y sonreía aun de espaldas.

"Asi que me conoces?" –Dijo sarcásticamente –"Je! al parecer tu reconoces mas que tu esposo a ti ,no annita?" –Hao voltio mirando a la itako que ya estaba sacándola de quisio para su satisfacción, esa era la reacción que quería.

"Mi vida a ti no te incumbe, si soy feliz o no, no debería causarte ninguna importancia" –Anna encaro a Hao mostrándole que no le tenia miedo en absoluto, el castaño solo sonrió y suavizo la mirada para el asombro de la rubia que lo miraba con un poco de sorpresa ante tal cambio de personalidad –"Así esta mejor" –Dijo el castaño mientras de desvanecía en el aire. (3 min) Anna aun seguía un poco pensativa, nunca pudo comprender a ese chico ni pudo anticiparse antes sus movimientos, nunca…

Una pequeña tensión invadía de nuevo la cocina, todos estaban en silencio, yoh solo los miraba a los dos que estaban con la cabeza gacha, Ren mostrando siempre su rostro serio y orgulloso y tamao tristeza y algo de vergüenza en mirarle. –"Esto…." –Los dos quedaron mirando a yoh –"Me acorde que tenia que comprar algunas cosas, voy a la tienda y vengo" –Yoh se paro de la silla y salio de la cocina dejándolos solos.

"Esto..yo…" –comenzó tamao jugando nerviosamente con los dedos.

"Yo lo siento" –Dijo seriamente Ren mirándola, tamao levanto la vista algo sorprendida, trato de decir algo pero Ren solo le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo dejara terminar –"No es tu culpa que estuviera de mal humor, en serio no quería hacerte sentir mal, solo que….no confió en el, no quiero que te haga daño" –Cerro los ojos algo sonrojado pero igual de serio. Tamao se sintió muy feliz y aliviada de escuchar aquellas palabras tanto que una pequeña gota de lagrima se le acumulo en los ojos, Ren siempre fue una persona muy amable con el, no quería que estuviese molesto con ella, sin embargo un extraña sensación de calor y emoción cubrió su corazón…pero no sabia que era…

"Vaya esos dos si que estaban muy callados" –Yoh caminaba tranquilamente por las calles mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca, miraba el cielo despejado y estrellado como siempre solía hacer en momentos de tensión para relajarse, llego a la tienda y aunque no tenia en realidad nada que comprar pues decidió alómenos comprar unos dulces y un te de lata para el frió, se acerco al cajero quien estaba viendo televisión y muy distraída mente atendió al castaño, dándole vuelto de mas, yoh miro el cambio que le había dado y luego miro al cajero que le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se fuera ….Yoh suspiro y dejo el cambio que le había dado de mas y luego se retiro, caminando …. Yoh escuchaba sus auriculares mientras silbaba su canción favorita "bob" …de repente se paro y miro a la izquierda, había llegado al cementerio, una sonrisa se formo al recordar la primera ves que conoció a amidamaru, ryu y a manta en ese lugar ….abrió las rejas y entro.

Paseando por las lapidas y con una barra de dulce en la boca miraba a algunos fantasmas que estaban haciéndose bromas entre ellos "son muy animados" –Pensó mientras seguía de largo hasta que su atención se poso en una persona que estaba sentada abrazándose las piernas en el césped, Yoh avanzo hacia esa persona y se agacho para ver de quien se trataba, al parecer estaba un poco en malas condiciones ya que tenia muchos rasguños y estaba con algo de polvo. Esa persona levando el rostro mientras que veía Yoh con indiferencia y sin expresión alguna.

"tu eres…."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notas:**

Hello. Si algo corto el capitulo, lo siento mucho, la verdad es que no a habido mucha inspiración y a parte que e estado algo ocupada con los estudios ú.ù .. espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, si me gusta dejarlos con la desconcertados muajaja ejem tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda TTxTT, nos vemos.

**aishiterumasuhao :** jejeje mi imoto TTxTT …si válgame la redundancia xD! Pues te apoyo con el HaoxAnna ÒoÓ ya sabes que me encanta, nunca veras una pareja monótona en mi a menos que sea algo pasable xD quiero que yoh arda muajajaja! ÒwÓ

**Tasha:** Ah muchas gracias , me subes la moral TTvTT …al parecer a la gente le encanta los celos nee? ¬w¬ ..jeje

**F-LoVeR:** jeje creeme que si pensé que me ibas a pegar ñ.ñUu ….(joanna se aleja de ella) ¬¬u …Si hao es divino ¬ por que todas me la quieren quitar? xDDDD es mío ¬¬ (se escucha en la multitud : si tuyo y de 1000 mas) Oou ..Cállense ¬¬ (joanna agarra una metralleta y mata a todas) muajaja cof cof me Salí del tema ù.ú , pues claro que hay ahí un HaoxTamaoxRen jajaja que ironía no? el hermano mayor coqueteándole a la que estaba enamorada de su hermano xDDD …. La vida da vueltas ¬¬ ….y descuida por que si no se queda con alguno de ellos pues hago un TamaoxManta wajajaja! Cof cof x.x……. con cariño: yo n.n

**Diosa de Dioses:** wow gracias al parecer hay muchas fanáticas del TamaoxHao jeje es una pareja muy rara nee? Haré lo mejor que pueda.

**Lovehao:** cof cof hermanita yo nunca dije que hao beso a tamao (la gente: si lo hiciste!) Oo ¬¬ (joanna saca metralleta y le gante retrocede) bueno eso fue por que a hao es sepsi y le gusta coquetear xD a demás son fue en los labios así que no cuenta ¬o¬ … pero si habrá muchos besitos o …. Solo para ti haré un HaoxYoh u (lupe la quiere estrangular) X.xu ahh.. espero que te guste este capitulo espero actualizar mas seguido y suerte con tus practicas te quiero mucho.

**AomeHb **: oneechan ¬o¬ tu eres la que me da de beber cada ves que voy a tu casa….tu me corrompes TToTT … (la gente: y bien que tu te dejas!) ¬¬u ….bueno ya ves que yo también me demoro un milenio en actualizar tu no eres la única vaga ù.ú , bueno gracias por lo que dijiste de mi fic espero actualizar pronto n.n

**TamaoRaven:** wow bendita publicidad por eso la adoro TTwTT ..jeje bueno a ver si le doy una ojeada al fic me alegro que te gustara mi fic , etto no me vayas a matar pero tal ves no cumpla tu petición . . pero haré lo mejor que pueda TTxTT naa yo pensaba poner que yoh moría por una enfermedad extraña e incurable OwÓ (TamaoRaven saca un hacha) mentira ¬¬u pues si al parecer a la gente le encanta que Ren se muera de celos jejeje a quien no? se ve tan serio …¬w¬ … muajaja.

**Anayoh: **Gracias por leer mi fic …creedme que a mi también me gusto hacer sufrir a yoh, para mi es un placer, gozo torturándolo al menos en alguno de mis fics u bueno pero por consideración a los lectores no pongo carnicería u.u .

**DARK ANGEL:** Creedme que si tu me ayudas con el lemon estaré eternamente agradecida ¬¬Uu …la verdad no soy muy buena para eso. Aunque hare un intento lo juro . y bueno que bien que te gustara el que Tamao se quedara con alguno de los dos al parecer a la gente le gusta mucho el HaoxTamaoxRen y bueno con lo de yoh y anna …muajajaja no es verdad que esta genial? xDDDD! Eres la primera que lo dice TTvTT

**Darla Asakura:** sensei como que me hace tia? ¬¬u pues ya te casasteis con jack y fíjate que mi hermanito sigue puro e inmaculado Wa hahahaha ¡! ÒuÓ sensei como que quiere ver a Hao desnudo? Nunca pensé eso de usted u.u (la multitud: ya no te hagas que tu también quieres!) ¬/¬ ah pues ya me dio una idea jajaja para hacer su petición xDDD (multitud: y eso que dizque no quería) ò.óu y creedme que a mi cuantas veces me han amenazado con quitarme el Internet sensei usted no es la única con el problema, somos incomprendidas TToTT …. A horita me rapto a todas mis hermanas y me voy para Colombia donde tendremos unos cybers para nosotras y seremos muy felices jajaja ( a mayra le encantaría creo ¬¬), sensei yo también la quiero mucho cuídese bastante.

**Minineko:** TToTT hace tiempo que ni te veo sniff sniff , pues claro que lo haré sufrir con Anna OwÓ yo quiero carnicería muajajajaja! Espero que te gustara este capitulo espero que tengas tiempo para dejarme un review ToT …PD: Salúdame a tus gatos

**Hana Asakura:** Hija mía! Cof cof disculpa la emoción ¬¬u … Si a mi tampoco me gusta o es extraño encontrar gente así TwT me hace pensar que no soy rara al odiar esa pareja sniff sniff ya no me haces sentir tan mal por nunca poner esa pareja en mis fics . y bueno si habrá celos jaja al prox capitulo pongamos celoso a hao OwO ya le toca ¬¬

**AngelTamao:** jejeje pues lo haré lo mas pronto posible , gracias por tu review


	6. La flor que se marchito

Capitulo 6

"**La Flor que se marchito"**

Paseando por las lapidas y con una barra de dulce en la boca miraba a algunos fantasmas que estaban haciéndose bromas entre ellos "son muy animados" –Pensó mientras seguía de largo hasta que su atención se poso en una persona que estaba sentada abrazándose las piernas en el césped, Yoh avanzo hacia esa persona y se agacho para ver de quien se trataba, al parecer estaba un poco en malas condiciones ya que tenia muchos rasguños y estaba con algo de polvo. Esa persona levando el rostro mientras que veía Yoh con indiferencia y sin expresión alguna.

"tu eres…."

La joven levanto su mirada perdida y sin brillo antes esa persona que la llamaba, todo estaba borroso, hacia mas frió de lo normal, mientras la voz que la llamaba por su nombre se escuchaba cada ves mas lejana…hasta dejar de escucharse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"¿vaya y esa sonrisa?" –Dijo la itako son voltear mientras se lavaba las manos en el baño, vio como el chico de mirada color ámbar se posaba con los bazos cruzados y con una pequeña sonrisa de costado, se seco las manos. "¿Así que todo arreglado no?" , el chino hizo una señal de afirmación con la cabeza.

"¿Uhm, ¿yoh?" –Pregunto el chico viendo de reojo a sus costados, La rubia solo suspiro, haciendo entender a Ren que no sabia a donde había ido, después de todo ya eran mayores no podía estar siempre pidiéndole permiso su prometido. Se marcho a su cuarto siendo seguida por el chino mientras le contaba lo que había pasado en la cocina cuando esta se había retirado, Anna aunque parecía indiferente escuchaba atentamente a cada palabra del chico, era increíble como en tan poco tiempo ambos podían confiarse cosas que les costaba tanto expresar a los demás, la itako pensó que era por que al fin y al cabo ellos dos se parecen en cierta parte, los dos tan callados, tan solitarios, tan serios ….sin embargo al final seas quien seas siempre necesitas de alguien quien te escuche.

Anna sonrió en sus adentros, le gustaba pensar que al menos para ese chico ella le resultara una persona a quien podía confiar, se sentaron en el piso de su habitación, a Ren esta situación se le hacia de lo mas curiosa, se sentía como esas quinceañeras en una fiesta de pijamaza contando las ultimas de sus vidas, pero al menos se sentía bien en tener a alguien a quien contarle sus cosas je! aunque nunca pensara que esa persona seria la malhumorada de la prometida de su amigo.

Ambos se miraron un rato – "que bien se siente" –Pensaron al mismo tiempo sin imaginárselo, ya pasado mas de una hora, después de platicar muy a gusto, después de tratar varias cosas, la gente tiene que dormir, Ren al ver un pequeño bostezo decidió levantarse, al hacerlo escucho algunos pasos en la parte de afuera, al fijarse su atención al ruido no se dio cuenta de un pequeño trapo en el piso haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"No te preocupes" –Decía Asakura mientras tomaba un pequeño paño mojado y se lo ponía en la frente de su acompañante, Corriendo por el pasillo, necesitaba medicamento….donde estaba? … "Anna..." –Pensó el joven Asakura mostrado una sonrisa, ella sabría donde esta, después de todo ella es la que se encarga de la pensión. Corrió a su cuarto y vio que la puerta estaba media abierta.

"Anna…" –Asakura quedo parado en la puerta mientras sus ojos gozaban de un espectáculo que nunca se había imaginado, Ren encima de su prometida terriblemente cerca a su rostro mientras ella lo tenia abrazado.

"Uhm? …." –La joven paso su brazo para tapar sus ojos ante el brillante sol que invadía la pequeña habitación, moviéndose torpemente su cabeza y frotándose los ojos…tapándose de nuevo con la cubrecamas….esperen, cubrecamas? La chica se incorporo tan rápido como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo, mirando a todas partes sin saber en donde esta, su mano se topo con la de alguien mas.

Y ahí se encontraba, Yoh Asakura recostado al costado de ella, completamente dormido, ella se acerco a verlo mas de cerca, al hacerlo noto unas pequeñas ojeras en el rostro del sonriente shaman, o es así como ella siempre lo recordó, tímidamente acomodo cada uno de los mechones del cabello del castaño, con mucha delicadeza para no despertarlo – "Se Parece mucho" – Se dijo así misma mientras sonreía para si misma.

"uhmmmm? …ya es de dia?" –Dijo el castaño de repente frotándose los ojos, la joven se tiro para atrás ante la sorpresa, mirándolo. "ah ya te despertasteis, como te sientes" –Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa típica de el mientras se inclinaba un poco adelante. –"Ayer te veías ..no muy bien en el cementerio, así que te traje aquí"

"…..eh…" –Dudo en decir algo, mientras abrazaba el muñeco que ella siempre llevaba miro con algo de desconfianza al muchacho que estaba en frente, aunque no sabia por que en el fondo ella sabia que el nunca le haría algo malo , de todas maneras….es Yoh Asakura.

"Ya me canse de esto!" –Los jóvenes voltearon asustados hacia la puerta mientras veía como esta era derribada de tan solo una patada, el polvo que había causado la acción se levantaba del piso agitadamente mientras entraba el chino agarrandole al shaman castaño de la camisa y alzándolo –"Lo de ayer….!" – Comenzó a decir semi sonrojado –"Yo ..no…yo NO!"

"Ren…."

"tu me estas escuchando!"

"Ren…no..Puedo respirar o "

Bajándolo y suspirando –"tonto, Mira… lo de ayer ..Quiero que sepas que…"

"No hay problema, ya me dijiste que todo fue un accidente no?" –Dijo mientras se limpiaba el pantalón y le daba una sonrisa a su amigo quien este solo le dio una mirada de desconcierto sin embargo lo tranquilizaba. –"por cierto…." –Yoh señala a la joven que aun estaba sentada en el piso mirando todo el pequeño espectáculo.

"Que hace ella aquí?" –Tono más serio

"Pues…se quedara ¿no? jijiji" –Dijo tendiéndole la mano mientras una amable sonrisa mostraba el joven. –"A demás hace poco tenias una mala apariencia, si no tienes a donde ir pues eres bienvenida" –Ren solo miraba a Yoh y soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación, por que aunque se opusiera sabia que el nunca dejaría a alguien que necesitara su ayuda, no sabia si llamarlo estupido o solo era que es muy amable hasta con personas que sabia que no eran de confiar. "Si no te quieres regresar a la calle entonces acepta la proposición" –Dijo el chino cruzándose de brazos mientras Yoh sonreía mas ampliamente por la aceptación de su compañero. –"Verdad que te quedas ¿ jijiji" –Volteo el castaño

Un tanto pensativa por unos momentos, sin embargo era verdad lo que decía el joven de ojos dorados, ella no tenia a donde ir y aquella proposición no era para nada mala –"Mary acepta quedarse" –Dijo con una pequeña expresión de felicidad.

"No hay problema no, Anna?" –Marion y Ren voltearon a ver, en efecto, La rubia yacía afuera de la puerta como quien iba de paso, sin mirar a los demás, solo al frente de su camino, respondió con un simple "No" y siguió su camino. Marion noto que Yoh tampoco había volteado a verla y su expresión era más fría de lo que acostumbraba el sonriente shaman.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yoh!" –Preguntaba el pequeño rubio mientras miraba en todas las habitaciones sin obtener ninguna repuesta, rascándose la nuca en signo de no saber…. –"Ah claro jajaja"-Rio graciosamente el pequeño mientras corría hacia el jardín encontrándose con la persona que estaba buscando, con una pequeña cola, con pesar en ambas manos y con una cara de sufrimiento ….manta sonrió, como empezó a buscar en toda la casa si era lógico encontrarlo aquí, después de todo teniendo a anna aquí así debería ser, ella era muy estricta con el, así que era común ver al shaman sufriendo en los entrenamientos hasta la tarde. –"Yoh!" –Dijo levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

"ah, manta" –Se levanto y con su típico "jijiji" recibió a su pequeño amigo.

"Yoh, amigo cuanto tiempo sin vern…." –Una figura femenina paso de lago al costado de manta y se dirigió a Yoh, manta paro y miro confundido (ósea con cara de estupido ¬¬) a Mary , ella se paro frente a yoh mientras el le sonreía y le daba los buenos días.

"Toma" –Diciendo esto le dio una toalla y se retiro corriendo

"Que hace ella aquí?"

"No te parece linda?" –Dijo sonriendo al mirar a Mary correr alejándose de ahí

¿LINDA?-Repitió manta con la boca hasta el piso (ya saben, típico anime), miro a Marion después… -"Uhm…bueno, si tiene razón……HEY! Esta bien que diga cosas como esas?"

"No tiene nada de malo …..no lo tiene"

"eh?" –El viento soplaba y movía los cabellos del shaman mientras su amigo solo veia unos ojos de melancolía que se formaban después de decir esas palabras. –"Acaso te has peleado con Anna?" –Yoh movió la cabeza en forma de negación con una pequeña sonrisa, sus rostro retornaba a la normalidad. –"Solo….." –Manta se acerco a el. –"Ya no …." –Termino de decir mientras se apoyaba en sus manos para poder mirar el cielo gris que estaba invadiendo Fumbari.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Te diviertes?" –Dijo Hao sentándose en el pasto

"ah….si" –Marion empezó a jugar nerviosamente con los dedos mientras levantaba la vista hacia el y al mismo tiempo la apartaba. –"Ya ha pasado cerca de un mes desde que Mary se encontró con el joven Yoh, el a sido muy amable"

"amable eh?" –Se reincorporo y mirando al cielo –"Que te parecería quedarte ahí?"

"Como, Mary no cree que sea bueno, de todas maneras cuando el joven Yoh y Anna se casen Mary estará de mas"

"Nunca te lo había dicho verdad?" –El castaño sonrió y avanzo hasta la rubia quedando tan cerca de su rostro que prácticamente podrían percatarse de la respiración del otro- "Eres muy bonita"- concluyo con una sonrisa, marion se alejo un poco mirando al piso, esta ves le dio gracias al atardecer por cubrir todo de un tono anaranjado así el shaman no pudo notar su piel sonrojada.

"Sabes?" –Comenzó dándose vuelta y caminando, siendo seguido por la rubia que lo miraba desde cierta distancia –"Tu eres la única persona con quien me e vuelto a encontrar desde el torneo de shamanes" –Empieza reír entre dientes –"Nah, no se ni por que lo digo"

Pasaron por varias tiendas mientras marion solo lo seguía y miraba a su ex jefe sin comprender mucho de lo que pensaba. –"Aunque por ahora solo me interesa una cosa…. "

Marion paro haciendo que Hao volteara para verla –"El señor Hao todavía sigue atraído por Anna Kyouyama?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Nubes negras empezaban a concentrarse mas en fumbari mientras las primeras gotas de llevan caían desde el cielo. Mientras tanto el joven Asakura se encontraba adentro de la pensión conversando animadamente con su amigo, cosas triviales, sin importancia, sin embargo a veces las cosas mas simples son las que nos hacen mas felices.

"uhm? Je por que me miras tanto?" –Preguntaba curioso el pequeño rubio , Asakura solo río entre dientes y se apoyo sobre el piso.

"Nada" –Dijo mientas un sonrisa de satisfacción llevaba su rostro, después de platicar agustamente no pudo resistir al recordar que manta era su primer amigo humano ,desde muy pequeño el había sido excluido de los grupos de niños en las escuelas por que siempre lo habían visto como el bicho raro del lugar, por cierta parte después de la pelea de shamanes Yoh bahía pensado mucho en su hermano, sus ideales, sus pensamientos, el mas que nadie podría darse la idea de lo que es el rechazo, por otra parte también esta anna, "al parecer el destino de un shaman es pasar por eso" –Pensó con una media sonrisa, pero ahí estaba el , manta oyamada, la prueba mas clara de que los humanos y los shamanes el final no son tan diferentes. "manta….te acuerdas que cuando estábamos en la aldea apache tu dijiste que no podías hacer nada mas que observar mis peleas?"

"Si me acuerdo de eso, después de todo soy tan solo un humano jejeje no tengo poderes como tu y los demás"

"Te equivocas, me has ayudado mucho y…te lo agradezco"

"Pero yo no hice nada" –Dijo incrédulo el pequeño mientras se rascaba algo la mejilla algo apenado por las palabras de su amigo.

"Claro que si , existes, eso es suficiente" –Yoh se paro de repente y miro hacia fuera –"Bueno nos vemos, voy a comprar algo" –Cerro la puerta del cuarto y en la puerta dispuesto a salir se puso sus sandalias, en la puerta había 3 paraguas, Yoh cogio la mas grande y salio, caminado, aunque no sabia exactamente a donde iba, sentía que debía seguir aquél instinto que lo impulsaba, pasando 30 min desde que había emprendido la caminata, sin una idea a donde iba al final se dio cuenta de que era lo que le inquietaba, pasando por el parque vio a la rubia que inconscientemente estaba buscando.

**Flash Back (Marion POV)**

–"El señor Hao todavía sigue atraído por Anna Kyouyama?"

El solo se volteo a verme con una pequeña sonrisa me afirmo lo que yo menos quería escuchar en esos momentos….pero si ya lo sabia, por que me siento así? Como si un nudo estuviera en mi garganta, quiero llorar ….así es..Por que por mas que este con el, por mas que lo apoye me siento inferior a Anna Kyouyama.

"mmm, seria un tonta si no se fija en el señor Hao" –Que tontería acabo de decir? Estoy segura que el noto mi voz entra cortada, miro de nuevo pero esta ves el me mira de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, siento tu piel contra la mía, tu mano calida que acaricia mi ya algo sonrojada mejilla …..aunque no lo hagas a propósito me lastimas mas, mientras mas me tocas, mas ganas me dan de abrazarte, pero a la ves me recuerdas que yo no soy la persona que desearías ser abrazado ….ya no soporto mas –"Señor hao" –me miras con ojos de ternura, nunca antes me habías visto de esa manera –"yo …me tengo que ir, es muy tarde y no quiero molestar en la casa del señor yoh" –Dije ocultando un poco mi mirar, estaba a punto de llorar frente a el , de pronto deje de sentir su gentil tacto en mi rostro.

"Nos veremos pronto entonces" –Dijo con su característica sonrisa, no se como interpretarla, como cinismo o ternura, supongo que era algo de ambas, después de todo Hao Asakura siempre será un misterio para mi y yo ….no soy la mas indicada para saber que es lo guarda mas allá de su mirada.

**Fin del Flash back**

(Autora: lo que esta en cursiva es el pensamiento de mary)

Abrazando sus propias piernas mientras ocultaba su cara entre sus brazos dejaba recorrer todas las lágrimas reprimidas, necesitaba esto, sin darse cuenta ella creo cierto complejo de inferioridad hacia la itako…….. _Eso me hace mas entupida todavía…….._ , Sintió una presencia seca suyo y de pronto las gotas de lluvia dejaron de caerle en el rostro dejando de mezclarse con sus lágrimas. _…. Tu? ….por que estas aquí? …. _"joven Yoh" –Dijo secándose rápidamente las lagrimas, pero sin importar cuantas veces las retirara siempre se las arreglaban para seguir fluyendo.

Asakura lentamente se agacho para quedar frente a frente, sacando un pañuelo y secándole la cara le brindo a la joven la más calida sonrisa que pudo dar en ese momento .Por un momento Marion creyó perderse en los gentiles ojos del joven asakura y en su tierna sonrisa, aunque fuera poco, aquel gesto la reconfortaba.

"Lo siento" –Yoh dudando un poco de por que se disculpaba negó con la cabeza haciéndole saber que no importaba –"Lo siento" –Marion agarro el rostro del joven y susurrándole…"me e enamorado de usted" –Posando un suave y calido beso en los labios del moreno,

El paraguas callo al piso mientras el viento lo arrastraba.

……………………._Lo amo …….señor Hao……………………_

Fin del Capitulo 6

Notas de la autora:

Bien después de 5 o 6 meses me parezco aquí de nuevo jajaja n.ñ Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, la verdad cuesta un poco inspirarse, aunque quien sabe…si recibo mucho reviews la inspiración puede venir mas de prisa XD!

Gracias a todos lo que me dejaron reviews n.n …en verdad aprecio que sigan leyendo mis historias, Como verán me gusta los finales de suspenso …¿Qué hará yoh? Opciones (xD) a: empuja a marion y se va b: le corresponde el beso …..c: prefieren que la autora haga lo que se le venga a su pura mente? n.nU

Nos vemos pronto!

Prox Capitulo

"**El chico que vino del norte"**


End file.
